Level 696
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 60 | previous = 695 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 697 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 100,000 | moves = 75 }} Difficulty *Board space is very restricted at the start, but having 75 moves should allow you to clear everything much easier, along with five colours. *The board shape is visually weird. *The isolated striped candies force the creation of special candies to activate them, especially with the very restricted board space at the start. *There are double jellies underneath the regular icings and multi-layered icings. *The jellies are worth 104,000 points 52 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly = 104,000 points, which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Make a wrapped + striped candy combination to clear the icing. *Clear the regular and the four-layered icings using special candies. *Next, clear the liquorice swirls. Special candy combinations, especially the wrapped + wrapped candy combination will clear a lot of liquorice swirls. *Make colour bombs to remove one colour from the board for a while. If you make a striped candy beside it, mix them. *Take advantage of the 75 moves given. Do not waste them, or else it will be hard for you to clear the jelly. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies and is essential as special candies or their combinations must be used to clear the isolated jellies which are protected by locked striped candies. *The jellies are worth 104,000 points. Hence, an additional 146,000 points for two stars and an additional 246,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The huge amount of blockers can limit the number of available of matches at the start. *The liquorice swirls resist the effect of striped candies and their combinations, causing more moves to be spent to clear the jellies underneath them and also decreasing the effectiveness of the multiplier effect. *It is quite hard to reach the bottom jellies. Fortunately, there are 75 moves and 5 colours available which decreases the difficulty of reaching the bottom jellies. *The player earns more points for combining a colour bomb with a colour that cover several single jellies on web version than the one on mobile devices. With the positions of the jellies along with the blockers factored in, this makes it much easier to earn more stars on web version than on mobile. Strategy *Create as many special candies especially colour bombs. This can be done due to the huge amount of moves available. *Use colour bombs on candies which have jellies under them. Trivia *This level has 75 moves, beating level 666 with 66 moves. However, it is still behind by level 15 beta with 90 moves. *This is the only level in the entire game, including Dreamworld, to have 75 moves. *This is one of the levels that the amount of moves are greater than the amount of spaces on the board. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 696 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 696 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Toffee Tower levels Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 75 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with wrapped candies Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with regular teleporters Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with four-layered icing Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Medium levels